User talk:JoshuaCoalskull
Thank You! Thank you, for promoting me to not only Rollback, but Admin! I am honored to be promoted and I thank you and all who voted! ~Cap'n Goldvane Possible Maybe we could fit this on the main page? It's just a little something I made. Or we could make it the new logo. Cap'n Goldvane Ahoy Ahoy Jz! I'm gonna get the game soon!!!!!!!!! Nice wiki! Ok Thanks. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk '' Promotion I was the first person to join this wiki aside from you. Could I get at least a rollback nomination? 02:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) 'TAMA36 approval' maybe we should promote him a rollback Talk Edits 06:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Can I please be an admin? I can get this wiki very popular (I have a lot of user connections) and I can contribute level gameplay (because I will be getting the game soon). Sir Wikilot (talk page) 19:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) gameplay videos Here is a link to my youtube page where I already have some Lego Pirates videos uploaded: http://www.youtube.com/user/xfilesx0 All of the Lego videos are at the top of the list. I don't do any verbal commentaries and haven't included any extras like text overlay in the pirates videos, though I have and know how to do text overlay. I don't think I'm going to for the Lego Pirates games and I also think the game is straightforward enough to not need a lot of explanation or commentary. What I do is record an entire gameplay session and try to include the entire level on the video uploads. Each video is about 10 minutes long (as youtube does not facilitate uploads be longer than 15 minutes). Port Royal ended up being 4 videos, even with editting out parts where I was trying to get every single stud or a part that I was trying to figure out and took a bit longer. I try to make as few videos as possible for one level, but I also want to include the overall details (where certain compass objects are, specific enemies, etc). I'm also going to make a few achievement videos (I've already made one, but I've recorded almost all of the achievements). I don't record in HD, but the video quality is definitely still good. I can definitely upload the videos, but just let me know if the quality is ok for you. And also if you want commentary. Like I said, I haven't done any verbal commentary on videos before, but the editting software is extremely straightforward and it shouldn't be too difficult to add that in there. Twitter I have emailed you the details on a wiki email account but feel free to reach me on the email i have copied it to Talk Edits 09:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Good/Bad News I've got good news and bad news. Good: I've got the game. Bad: I don't know how to take screenshots for Wii. LEGO John Woohoo, gold brick! 01:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i had some cool text for comments but cooltext server has reset Talk Edits 17:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i was confused when you told me because i had an image tored on their url then its pops up as cooltext?? btw on you user page headers to the right it now says your powers Talk Edits 17:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) cool thanks Talk Edits 18:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin intro Please write a admin intro like me and grille have done on the community corner Talk Edits 18:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Sig please add Code: to your sig thanks -- Talk 07:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Gold Brick As you are the wiki founder and have made some really good edits i think you should have this Code: -- Talk 08:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) wiki hey there. I'm one of the pirates CJSfan sent over from that wiki. thank you for the warm welcome! wiki hey there. I'm one of the pirates CJSfan sent over from that wiki. thank you for the warm welcome! Captain Josh Samsorrow 22:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) "The Game/Platforms" page I just saw your post on Tama63's Talk page and I'm not sure if what you said was directed at something I posted earlier...I can't remember if I mentioned having a page for each platform, but it sounds familiar. Anyway, if it was me, I agree with you now. If not, I agree with you, lol. But having a specific page titled "Platforms" (if I'm understanding correctly) sounds unnecessary to me. If we have the different platforms listed under "The Game" and already have achievement pages for the different platforms, I think a page dedicated to platforms would be excessive unless there are extreme differences in the game among the platforms. Ghostbusters: The Video Game I think has a separate page for PSP/Wii vs Xbox/PS3, but the differences are fairly dramatic. The story is slightly different (I think, but don't quote me on that) and the artwork is very different (cartoon portrayal on PSP/Wii but realistic portrayal on Xbox/PS3). But this game doesn't seem to be that different across platforms. My two cents worth, but maybe you have more of an idea of what a "Platform" page would include. To err is human, to ARRRRR is pirate! 21:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) PryingTuna85649